1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dechlorination of organic compounds, and particularly to a catalyst for electrochemical dechlorination of hydrocarbons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chlorinated hydrocarbons are a by-product of numerous processes of the chemical industry. Because of the high toxicity of these compounds, it is necessary to eliminate them from halogenated organic waste. For this purpose, both non-catalytic methods, such as treatment with metallic sodium, high temperature combustion, treatment with ultraviolet irradiation and adsorption methods, as well as catalytic methods have been used. The predominant catalytic methods are the heterogeneous catalytic methods, the hydrogenating dechlorination technique, and catalytic combustion.
The danger of forming dioxins and the combustion of valuable hydrocarbons are disadvantages of the catalytic combustion methods. For this reason, there has been greater emphasis on methods for the hydrogenation disposal of chlorinated hydrocarbons. Conventional catalysts for the hydrogenating conversion of chlorobenzenes typically are based on nickel, rhodium, ruthenium or palladium. However, such conventional catalysts present problems in reactivation, high costs of the materials, and incomplete conversions, even at temperatures up to 250° C.
Thus, a catalyst for electrochemical dechlorination of hydrocarbons solving the aforementioned problems are desired.